The invention is related to the field of microvalves, and in particular to a single-use, permanently sealable microvalve.
A microvalve system is a system that includes a valve that is physically small, having features with sizes in the micrometer range. Most microvalves are MicroElectroMechanical System (MEMS) devices. MEMS is a class of systems that are physically small, having features with sizes in the micrometer range. Most MEMS relate in general to semiconductor electromechanical devices. These systems typically have both electrical and mechanical components, although some MEMS devices have entirely or predominantly thermal or fluidic components. The term “micromachining” is commonly understood to mean the production of three-dimensional structures and moving parts of MEMS devices. MEMS originally used modified integrated circuit (computer chip) fabrication techniques (such as chemical etching) and materials (such as silicon semiconductor material) to micromachine these very small mechanical devices. Today there are many more micromachining techniques and materials available. The term “microvalve” as used in this application means a valve having features with sizes in the micrometer range. Microvalves are thus typically formed by micromachining. The term “microvalve device” as used in this application means a device that includes a microvalve, and that may include other components. It should be noted that if components other than a microvalve are included in the microvalve device, these other components may be micromachined components or components fabricated using standard fabrication methods, i.e. sized larger.